Recently, usage and application of useful material such as oil and fat and saccharide produced by microalgae are attracted attention. To improve productivity of useful material, microalgae is required to be cultured effectively. Conventionally, a culturing method for microalgae mainly uses culture liquid which is neutral or alkaline (referring to non-patent document 1).